thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/Episode Grammar, Story ideas
July 24th 2017 Hi, as you see, I'm currently working on a series called Thomas' Engine Adventures, I'm planning on making four seasons, but it looks like only two will be made for now. I have nearly finished making episode pages for the first season of my series, I've still got the last six episodes of the season left. As you may have also seen, I have rewritten my stories a bit, because of mainly punctuation being put into the wrong place, spelling mistakes, grammar, etc. The reason being is because I mainly rush when I do my stories. I've not just done that, but I've also rewritten the story up a bit, giving them a more better plot then the original plot I gave the episodes. After I've made pages for all Season 1 episodes, I will write the episodes for Season 2, but so far, only one episode has been planned for that season, it is called Trouble on the Line, though I was going to put this story into the first season, but I replaced it with another episode named Scruff the Scrapper, so Trouble on the Line will be in the second season instead, not sure when I'll write it anyway. Not just that, but I'm also planning of making two specials, the first one will be called Thomas and the Storm, whereas the plot may be similar to the 2005 special, Calling All Engines! and maybe a relation to Keekre24's 6-parted story, Thomas and the Storm, a storm approaches Sodor and the whole island is a mess, and Thomas must clean out the whole trailer before a railway inspector comes to Sodor. The second one will be called Return to Misty Island. Judging by the title, it'll revolve around a plot where Thomas manages to break through the boards blocking the Misty Island Tunnel and returning to Misty Island, plus seeing his logging friends, the Logging Locos whom of he hasn't seen in a long time, well they haven't appeared in the show for five years, as of now, these two specials may be written when I get more better at punctuation, etc. So, more to come in my series, Thomas' Engine Adventures, pages for the last six first season episodes, the second season and the two specials will arrive soon. See you around! July 26th 2017 Hi everyone, it's me again, but this is what I may be doing tomorrow on the 27th July, but I was thinking of changing the title of my series, because there's no point of calling it "Thomas' Engine Adventures" as not every episode in the series features Thomas, I'm going to give it a new name, maybe "The Adventures on Sodor" or just "Adventures on Sodor", the reason why I am not going to rename the series now is because I have to go to bed soon. Also, I have changed the plot a bit in my new special "Return to Misty Island", maybe instead of Thomas seeing the logging locos on Misty Island, he finds out that when the island was closed down, the logging locos were sent to work on the Mainland and they missed their old home, so Thomas has a talk with the Fat Controller and long enough, the island is returned to its full glory, and the logging locos are back at home. OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 12:13, August 21, 2017 (UTC) August 5th, 2017 I'm back again, as you may have seen, two teasers for the special "Thomas and the Storm" were released last week and this week, the special is on its way now. Next week, it'll be released. I've also got planned five episodes for the second season when it airs, here they are along with their plots: # The New Controller - The Fat Controller goes on a much-needed holiday, with somebody else as the controller of the railway, but he is a very rude man who makes rude remarks about the engines. # Lightning Mountain - There is a thunderstorm on the Culdee Fell Railway, causing the mountains to become slippy and one day as Patrick is taking passengers to Kirk Machan, lightning strucks the mountainside, leaving Patrick in trouble. # Haunted Henry's Forest - Salty tells Henry that a ghost engine is haunting his forest at night looking for his home, in which Henry later comes face to face with the ghost. # Fire at Ffarquhar - An accident at Ffarquhar causes the sheds to set alight, and Belle and Flynn, with the help of the Sodor Fire Brigade help put out the fire. # Great Waterton Falldown - The tower at Great Waterton is once again destroyed by some runaway trucks that came loose from Diesel. That's it for now. See you around! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 12:13, August 21, 2017 (UTC) August 21st 2017 Hi, I'm once again back, Thomas and the Storm has already been released over a week ago, and here are some more episodes being planned for the second season of my series: # Trouble on the Line (originally in Season 1) - Smudger is given another chance and is sent to help on the Skarloey Railway, but he causes trouble again riding roughly along the rails. # Jealous James - James becomes jealous of the Flying Scotsman and tries his best to be as famous as him, but his plan only backfires. # Trouble with Brakevans - James has to use Bradford as the brake-van for his train, but James simply refuses to work with him after an incident with another brake-van in the past. # Journey to London Part 1 - Gordon, along with the Flying Scotsman and Spencer go on a trip to London to collect a very important express train. # Journey to London Part 2 - While the three Gresleys make their way to London, a clan of diesel shunters chase after them. # Journey to London Part 3 - The chase with the Gresleys and diesels is still occurring, but will the Gresleys manage to take the very important express train to London on time? That's all for now, I'll see you all again next time! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 12:13, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts